ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2011/December
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of December 2011. Events ;Styling by: Brandon Maxwell ;Hair by: Frederic Aspiras ;Makeup by: Tara Savelo Dec 1 - Premiere of Marry the Night Music Video, E! Interview, VEVO Interview 12-1-11 Vevo Interview.jpg lady-gaga-marry-the-night-video-interview.jpg Dec 2 - Leaving Jingle Ball Rehearsals 12-2-11 Leaving Jingle Ball Rehearsals.jpg Dec 3 — KISS FM's Jingle Ball KIIS FM Jingle Ball (Red carpet 03-12-11).jpg KIIS FM Jingle Ball (2011)-00.jpg|A KIIS FM Jingle Ball (2011)-01.jpg KIIS FM Jingle Ball (2011)-02.jpg KIIS FM Jingle Ball (2011)-03.jpg|B 12-3-11 KIIS.jpg KIIS FM Jingle Ball (2011)-04.jpg KIIS FM Jingle Ball (2011)-05.jpg *A Dress by Stephane Rolland (Haute Couture Fall 2011), sunglasses by Frame France, pearls by Chanel *B Outfit by Armani Privé, shoes by Pleaser ("Seduce 2000") *C Custom outfit by Versace, boots by Pink Cobra * *;Styling by: Brandon Maxwell *;Hair by: Frederic Aspiras *;Makeup by: Tara Savelo Dec 4 - Leaving The Palladium in Los Angeles Leaving The Palladium in Los Angeles (04-12-11).jpg Dec 4 — Trevor Live 12-4-11 The Trevor Project Gala.jpg *A X * *;Styling by: Brandon Maxwell *;Hair by: Frederic Aspiras *;Makeup by: Tara Savelo Dec 5 - Leaving Warner Brothers Studios 12-5-11 Leaving Warner Brothers Studios.jpg Dec 6 - Out in Washington D.C 12-6-11 Out in DC.jpg Dec 9 - The Ellen Degeneres Show, Out in New York, Arriving at Madison Square Garden, z100 Jingle Ball 12-9-11 The Ellen Degeneres Show 2.jpg 12-9-11 The Ellen Degeneres Show 1.jpg 12-9-12 Ellen.jpg 12-9-11 Ellen Backstage.jpg 12-9-11 Arriving at Madison Square Garden.jpg 12-9-11 Arriving at Madison Square Garden 2.jpg 12-9-11 z100 Jingle Ball 1.jpg 12-9-11 z100 Jingle Ball 4.jpg 12-9-11 z100 Jingle Ball 2.jpg 12-9-11 z100 Jingle Ball 3.jpg 12-9-11 z100 Jingle Ball 5.jpg Dec 10 - Out in San Diego Gaga with Taylor Kinney.jpg Gaga with Taylor Kinney 1.jpg Dec 12 - Leaving Hotel in New York 12-12-11 Leaving Hotel in New York.jpg Dec 19 - LAX Airport 12-19-11 LAX Airport.jpg Dec 20 - Narita International Airport, In Hotel 12-20-11 Narita Airport.jpg 12-20-11 Hotel in Japan.jpg Dec 21 - Shopping in Harajuku 12-21-11 Shopping in Harajuku.jpg Dec 22 - Shopping at Louis Vuitton 12-22-11 Shopping at Louis Vuitton Store in Tokyo.jpg 12-22-11 Shopping at Louis Vuitton Store in Tokyo 3.jpg 12-22-11 Shopping at Louis Vuitton Store in Tokyo 2.jpg Dec 23 - NHK9, Music Station 12-23-11 NHK Tokyo.jpg 12-23-11 Music Station 2.jpg 12-23-11 Music Station 3.jpg 12-23-11 Music Station 1.jpg 12-23-11 Music Station 4.jpg 12-23-11 Music Station 5.jpg Dec 24 - Narita International Airport to JFK Airport 12-24-11 Narita Airport 1.jpg 12-24-11 Narita Airport 2.jpg 12-24-11 JFK Airport.jpg Dec 25 - Christmas Dinner at Joanne Restaurant 12-25-11 Christmas Dinner at Joanne Restaurant.jpg Dec 26 - In Lancaster 12-26-11 In Lancaster.jpg Dec 29 - Meeting Fans in NYC 12-29-11 Meeting fans in New York.jpg 12-29-11 Twitpic.jpg Dec 30 - Meeting Fans in NYC 12-30-11 Meeting fans in New York.jpg Dec 31 - Kohaku (Broadcast to Japan), Dick Clark New Year's Rockin' Eve 2012 12-23-11 Kohaku 1.jpg 12-23-11 Kohaku 2.jpg 12-31-11 Arriving at New Years Rehearsals.jpg 12-31-11 Arriving at Times Square.jpg 12-31-11 Times Square Performance 1.jpg 12-31-11 Times Square Performance 2.jpg 12-31-11 Times Square Performance 3.jpg 12-31-11 Times Square.jpg Category:2011 fashion